Searching
by crazycocoa00
Summary: (COMPLETERLY AU.) A Goddess vanishes, an angel is murdered and an angels goes demonic to find the Goddess and the reincarnation of the angel. This is going to be LONG. Yaoi and possible yuri in later chapters. Rated M or the possibility of smut. (I do not own the Total Drama series or any of its characters.)
1. Chapter 1

"Before recorded history, a Goddess watched over the Earth. The Earth was peaceful. Pure. She ruled over it with help from two angels; Damien and Navaeh.  
One day, the Goddess vanished. Navaeh insisted on leaving to find her. When she didn't return, Damien went to Earth as a star. He found her, dead at the hands of a powerful river demon.  
Enraged, he destroyed the demon and flooded a nearby Village. He was tried upon returning, and stripped of his title as ruler. He was no longer allowed to return to Earth. Damion fell from grace to find the Goddess."

Noah closed the book. He too was looking for the Goddess. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to the closet, sliding the door open. The alter was made of grey stone, arched at the top. In the space of the arch, a white opaque star sat, motionless. Crystal clear water fell from the opening above a basin. Noah closed his eyes, praying and calling for the Goddess and Damien. He told them to take over, to make the world a good again.  
The bedside clock alarmed, reading 9:00. Noah closed his closet, and began the mountains of homework._ Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get to bed by 4 He sighed, writing the answers on the line. _

Lindsay stood on her balcony, feeling the light breeze ruffle her hair. The feeling of wind through her hair was the best feeling in the world. She reached for the sky, yearning to lift off. She walked back into her room, looking at a yellow star twinkling in the distance. lucky... Her phone beeped at 9:30, the picture of a boy staring back up at her. She couldn't remember his name, but she knew that she loved him. With that on her mind, she went to bed.

Duncan felt the rough roof tiles scratch against his back. He sighed,taking out his pocket watch. 3:27. He knew he was going to go yet another night without sleep. He looked sadly up at his hand. It looked so empty...so alone. He closed his hand into a fist as he gazed absently at a green star in the distance, radiating heat and light.

Gwen sat up, gasping. It was that dream clouds, the pretty fields. All of it, was destroyed. Because I was captured... It was just a dream! She reached over, turning on her flip phone. The clock read 4:59. Might as well get up... With that, she got up and began the day.

Duncan pulled his motorcycle into a spot, kicking the stand as he took the key out of the ignition. Gwen hopped off and grabbed her bag.  
"Thank's for the ride," She smiled, turning towards the school. Duncan followed her into the building as a pink convertible turned into the parking lot.

Lindsay turned off her radio, and turned the key. Once her car was parked, she ran to a jeep, throwing her arms around the driver. Tyler smiled giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
"Hey babe." Tyler smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Hey..err...mm..." Her smile slowly slid into a confused frown.  
Tyler smiled sadly, resting his chin on her head. "Tyler..." He said. He wished she'd remember him.

Noah grumbled, climbing out of the passenger seat. His brother threw Noah his bag, and sped off before anyone saw him._ That's how it is when you're brother is a foot ball player._ Stupid foot ball players...stupid people...stupid school full of people. He sighed, adjusting the strap of his bag, and walking towards the school.

Duncan took out his wallet to count the assorted bills. _$36...that should be enough for bread, milk, and other things, right?_ He sighed. Who was he kidding? his sister needed new pants and his small paycheck was somehow supposed to pay land taxes and buy groceries. He ducked his head. He would probably have to resort to stealing...

Gwen doodled in her sketchbook, blue bangs hanging in her eyes. She drew the blue eyes, the ones that made her heart flutter. He was so...  
"Gwen? Can you tell me what we need to use to find this side?" The teacher asked, his body language screaming in annoyance. Gwen felt her face flush, closing her sketchbook.  
"Uh...sine?" She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
"Correct. Now, please try to stay in the classroom," He sighed as he turned to write out the equation on the board. She shook her head, mind wandering back to those soft blue eyes.

Lindsay hummed softly, watching the teacher write the equation on the board. _Wonder what Gwen was thinking about._ Before she could let her ditsy mind wonder, a yellow bird caught her eye. As it flew away, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. She wanted to fly too... She just wanted to jump out the window and ride the wind. She wanted to fly so badly. The bell rang, possibly saving her from broken bones, a smashed skull, and messed up hair.

Noah yelped, dodging a red ball of pain. He really hated this game. As usual, he was the last one on his team. The rest were in "prison". It could be because he knew his limits. He knew not to try and catch a ball that he probably couldn't. Or, he was just that smart. Either way, here he was, alone, in a flurry of dodge balls. He knew his chances were slim, and getting slimmer as the other team got more things to throw. _okay...Noah you need to-_ His thoughts ended abruptly when he stepped on a ball, falling backwards onto his back.  
"Ow!" he cried out, rolling to dodge a ball aimed for his head. _Crap. Crap. Crap, crap...CRAPCRAPCRAP_ He mentally screamed as the other team members held the balls, all aimed at him. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright green angel. More like a dodge ball, but, it was a chance. He, unlike everyone else in this class it seemed, had aiming skills. Just not...the muscle to back it up. He scrambled to get the ball.

Duncan threw the ball, hitting his target. Courtney squealed, reaching back for her butt.  
"Duncan!" She hollered as the punk went beside Noah.  
"What? All's fair in love and war, lady." He chuckled, holding out his hand to Noah.  
"Give me the ball." He said, eye not leaving the other team. Noah paused, calculating. If Duncan were to listen...  
"Only if I get to tell you where to aim..." Noah crossed his arms, looking sternly up at Duncan. Duncan looked over for a moment.  
"Alright, fine." He accepted the ball, awaiting Noah's instructions. From the corned of his eye, he watched Noah's chocolate brown eyes concentrate with a spark of purple erupting. Duncan searched for the purple, not finding it in those brown irises. _Maybe, I'm just seeing things._  
"Okay. I need you to aim about 48° to the right, 23° up," Noah said silently.  
"Um...In English, please?" Duncan ducked, dodging a yellow demon. Noah thought for a moment before looking at Duncan's coarse-skinned hands.  
"2 inches right, 5 inches up!" Noah yipped as a ball almost hit him in the nose. Duncan followed Noah's order, hitting Tyler on the shoulder.  
"What n-" Duncan began.  
"11 inches left, 6 up" Noah interjected. Duncan again followed the instructions, flying into Owen's stomach. Owen giggled, and stomped merrily behind the back line.

"Crap! Courtney's got a ball..." Noah sighed. Duncan turned just in time to get nailed in the face. He grumbled in frustration, holding his now bleeding nose. Noah's eye twitched, staring at the spot of blood on his Titan game shirt. He took Duncan's ball, waiting for Courtney to get on the other side of the line. Just as she turned, Noah threw the ball with all his might. It hit the target, just below the waist band of her brown short shorts. She cried out, dropping her ball to cover her aching crotch.

"I call foul!" Courtney managed to say, pointing at Noah, who just looked at the blood on the corner of his shirt.  
"Quit whining. You hit him in the face and he isn't crying," He said in a monotone voice, pointing his thumb back at Duncan.  
Duncan stared at Noah in disbelief. He just hit Courtney..in the vagina...with a ball. He smiled, laughing a bit. This was going to be a fun school year.


	2. Lunchtime

Gwen grabbed her tray, walking over to the table farthest from everyone else. She munched on her sandwich. _I wonder who all has this lunch_. Before long, she saw two people enter the cafeteria. The beautiful blonde is clinging to the brunette's arm, laughing and waving at everyone. Lindsay was nice, especially after cussing out Heather, but, she was a little...overwhelming.

Tyler, on the other hand, was sporty, of course. But, you had to feel sorry for him. She never remembered him. _That's gotta suck..._ She thought, taking a sip of her soda.

"Mind if I sit with you?" A voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a boy, a little shorter than her, with tan skin. He blinked.

"Uh...Sure, Noah." She said after a moment. Noah nodded, saying a short 'thanks' before sitting down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, furrowing her brow in concern. His eyes flew open, his head shooting up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Noah blinked, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a few years.

"Hey, when did you and Twiggy here become friends?" Duncan asked, tray in one hand, chair in the other. Noah merely yawned. Gwen scooted over slightly, allowing Duncan to sit between her and Noah.

"Um...the more the merrier, right?" Gwen shrugged, cringing at her own words. Duncan looked back at the brunette. Noah was staring at the floor tiles. His eyes weren't the usual cynical glare, but were soft, warm brown. Noah looked up into Duncan's eyes, locking his stare. Duncan looked away.

"Well, I'll be taking those." Gwen said as she took Duncan's tater tots. Duncan rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

Noah looked at Duncan and Gwen, tightening his grip around his legs. He wished he could make him smile. So much, he just wanted to make someone happy. But, it wasn't going to happen. He looked at the floor, forcing that shit called emotion back into the bubble it came from. No. Stay calm, emotionless. He forced himself to stare cooly at the clock as the two in front of him laughed at the joke just made. _emotionless...like a statue..._


	3. Intermission

_The statue stood on the cherry wood dresser. Describing It as only beautiful would be a crime. Her brown hair cascaded down her back, her darker skin complementing her warrior like robes. Her golden feathered wings glistened, the gold-infused paint reflecting small rays of sun. Her bright purple eyes contrasted with the soft, earthy colors of the rest of the statue. From the carefully carved face, to the dainty feet. It was godlike in beauty. _

_Beside it stood a statue of a man, equal in beauty. His black hair was cut short, sticking out slightly in the back. His blue eyes were laced with laugher, and a boyish charm. His white and green robes were carved perfectly. Every fold, every crease. Captured with perfection. _

_Both missing a hand on the opposite side. In between them were their hands, interlocked passionately. _

_The girl stood, casting a glance at the male, a hint of a smile on her face. A small tear ran down her cheek, landing on her foot, which cracked shortly after impact._


End file.
